Admit It
by fuck u-up
Summary: "Neither of them knew how many minutes of Mickey's quiet sobbing & violent shaking had passed but when Mickey finally composed himself, all he could do - all he wanted to do, was kiss Ian. They just sat there with their lips slotted together perfectly. Mickey slid his hand to the back of Ian's head, and pushed his finger into Ian's hair." Gallavich one-shot. Takes place after 3x09.


**Since Gallavich broke up, I thought I'd write this little one-shot where they're actually kinda happy. This take place after 3x09**

**Warning: adult content and foul language so if that's not your cup of tea, then you should probably leave now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless because if I did, then it wouldn't be this sad**

**Reviews are read and ****appreciated.**

* * *

Mickey woke up on the deserted building floor, curled up in a ball. And his face was wet. He realized that he must've cried himself asleep and kept crying. Mickey took a long and shaky breath as he gathered himself up off of the floor. Brushing off dirt, dust, and broken glass, he made his way out of the building he'd slept in and just kept walking until he had found himself in Ian's neighborhood. Crouching behind one of their garbage cans, he counted as each Gallagher left the house but never counting Ian. So he snuck 'round back and walked into their house.

"Okay. Who forgot wha-" He stopped dead in his tracks and his heart sunk to his stomach. "What do _you_ want?" His voice was a sharp whisper but still managed to crack as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

"Ian." was all Mickey could manage

Ian's couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut as he listened to Mickey say his name. Not tough guy or Gallagher or firecrotch, but _his name_.

"I'm sorry." His voice hitched right before he started crying and collapsed to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Ian. I was an asshole. I should've handle it better. I shouldn't have beaten on you because I didn't like the facts." Mickey was sobbing at this point.

"It's okay, Mick." Ian whispered as he rocked Mickey back and forth on the Gallagher's kitchen floor.

Neither of them knew how many minutes of Mickey's quiet sobbing and violent shaking had passed but when Mickey finally composed himself, all he could do - all he wanted to do, was kiss Ian. They just sat there with their lips slotted together perfectly. Mickey slid his hand to the back of Ian's head, and pushed his finger into Ian's hair. Ian was the first to move, as he needed to regain his breath. But there was no rush as he slid one hand around the back of Mickey's neck and slotted their lips together again. Only this time, it was a little more heated as Mickey slowly slid his tongue along Ian's bottom lip, asking for entrance, in which Ian had happily obliged. Mickey was afraid that if he let go of Ian, that he would just disappear. So, Mickey had Ian's shirt so tightly gripped with his other hand, that his knuckles began to turn white. Ian pulled away again, this time with a soft pop and a gasp for breath.

"Come upstairs with me." Ian panted.

Mickey nodded as Ian helped him up off the floor, and trailed him up the stairs. Once they reached Ian's room, they shut the door behind them and crawled into bed together, Ian pulling the older boy into him and holding onto him tight. Letting a few minutes passed of just laying there with Ian's arm wrapped firmly around Mickey's stomach. Then Mickey turned around to face the younger boy and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. Mickey then slid his tongue along Ian's bottom lip, again, gaining access almost immediately. Ian's rolled them over so he was hovering over Mickey, never breaking the kiss. Tongues battled and teeth knocked together. Ian straddled Mickey's hips after breaking the kiss for much needed air. And Mickey's lust-blown blue eyes met Ian's own blue eyes. No words were exchanged but they both knew what the other was saying. Ian bent down to place a slow, soft kiss onto Mickey's lips. Mickey wasn't used to the slow pace. He was used to fucking fast and hard. He surprised Ian and himself when he kissed Ian back just as soft, taking his time with the kiss. It was all tongues and teeth and fumbling hands until it was hands ripping off clothes and biting at any skin they could get at. It only took a matter of moments for them to get completely naked and hard. Mickey licked his lips as he took in the sight of Ian as if it was the first time he was seeing the redhead naked. Ian reached up on his window sill for the bottle of lube and a condom, only to be stopped by Mickey.

"I wanna feel _you_, Ian." Mickey's voice was soft when he spoke.

Ian nodded and set the condom back down before popping open the lube bottle and squirting just enough onto his fingers. He massaged Mickey's entrance with just his index finger before pushing past the ring of muscle and into Mickey's body, earning a mix of a hiss and a moan. It had been too long since their last time and Mickey hadn't been with anyone else. Mickey's hips lifted off the bed while his fists gripped the sheets lightly.

"Unggg, Ian." Mickey moaned signaling Ian for more.

So that's what Ian did. He pushed a second finger in and started pumping faster, scissoring and stretching Mickey out.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." Was all Mickey could say as he felt Ian insert a third finger, pumping even faster.

"You're so tight." Ian groaned

Ian pumped into Mickey and stretched him with his fingers until he thought he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and Mickey whined at the loss of contact, causing Ian to smirk. He lifted Mickey's hips up slightly and settled between his legs before grabbing the bottle of lube and and squirting a little into the palm of his hand and slicking up himself. He slicked up his leaking cock before and lined himself up with Mickey's entrance, pushing the blunt head of his cock past Mickey's tight ring of muscle, causing a low groan to escape the older boy's throat. Ian released a groan of his own as he slid himself into Mickey, fully sheathing himself inside the Milkovich. He stilled to let Mickey adjust to him.

"Move." He panted.

And that's what Ian did. He pulled out slowly and moved back in slowly. He didn't wanna be rough, but he found his hips had a mind of their own and started pulling out and slamming back in. At this point, Ian was fucking Mickey mercilessly. The room - fuck the whole house was full of moans and slurs escaping both boys lips. Ian started to slow his pace because he felt himself reaching his edge and he wasn't ready yet. Then suddenly Mickey flipped them over and before he could protest, Mickey was bouncing up and down on Ian's cock. Ian took a hold of Mickey's hips a guided him up and down his long length. Mickey then placed his hands on his lover's chest and started riding him like his life depended on it. And in that moment, it did. Mickey threw his had back as he continued to ride Ian. Mickey could feel himself starting to reach his edge. This feeling only got stronger when Ian flipped them over and started pounding into him and hitting his prostate straight on. Mickey could feel his release building.

"I'm gonna." Mickey warned.

"Me too." Ian groaned into Mickey's ear.

Ian reached between their sweaty torso's and starting stroking Mickey's neglected dick. It only took a couple more thrusts and strokes and Ian swiping his thumb across the slit of Mickey's leaking member for Mickey to come with a cry of Ian's name.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK, IAN!" Mickey cried out as he arched his back, coming all over both of their torsos. And that did it for Ian. Feeling Mickey's hot release between the two of them, caused Ian's hips to jerk and come deep inside Mickey.

Ian pulled his softening cock out of Mickey's ass and watched as his come leaked from Mickey's fucked out asshole. Ian rolled over a flopped down beside Mickey. After a few seconds of nothing but ragged breathing, Mickey chuckled, causing Ian to tilt his head towards the older boy and furrow his brow.

"What?" Ian asked curiously.

Mickey shook his head before answering. "Nothing. It's just that I forgot how good you were in bed. I've missed it."

"Really?!" Ian's voice was a mix of hope and shock.

"Yeah Gallagher," Mickey chuckled, "I've missed you." He stopped chuckling and turned over towards the redhead, wincing as he did so, earning a smirk and small chuckle from the younger boy.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Mickey laughed, still wincing as he was turning as his side to face Ian.

Ian held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ian," Mickey's voice was serious, "You were right."

"Right?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, dumbass. You were right. You were right about me being gay and being in love with you. Okay? I admit it. I'm gay and I love you Ian Gallagher." Mickey leaned into Ian and kissed his lips softly. They stayed like that for a second before breaking apart and staring at each other.

"I love you too, Mickey."

Mickey blushed and rolled so that his body was covering Ian's.

"Get ready, Gallagher. Because we're about to go for a round 2." Mickey laughed and kissed Ian, reaching for the bottle of lube.

* * *

**So there you go. This is what I wanted to see after 3x09. Anyway, let me know how you liked it!**


End file.
